So Into You
by ilaaSasuHinaChan
Summary: Hinata ingin melupakan Sasori, mantan kekasihnya. Gaara dan Sasuke datang membantunya. Mana yang akan Hinata Pilih jika kedua lelaki tampan itu menyukainya? Gaje Story dan Gaje Summary


Chapter 1

 **Aku, Kamu dan Dia**

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Butuh semenit saja untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Sejam untuk benar-benar menyukainya, dan sehari untuk mencintainya. Namun butuh seumur hidup untuk melupakannya- (Hinata)_

Hidup Hinata memang sederhana. Terlalu sederhana. Bahkan kesederhanaan ini membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari manshion Hyuuga yang sangat besar, sangat mewah, sangat berkecukupan itu dengan menyewa apartemen yang bisa dibilang sangat kecil ini. Ada tujuan khusus memang, selain untuk melatih hidup sederhana dan kemandiriannya, juga disebabkan akibat jarak antara manshion dan tempat kerja yang sangat jauh hingga jalan satu-satunya adalah menyewa apartemen. Apartemen mungil yang baru dihuninya kurang lebih 3 bulan.

Hinata menatap cermin berukuran sedang yang menyatu dengan meja rias diseberang tempat tidur. Rambut keunguannya berantakan, wajahnya kusam dihiasi dengan benjolan-benjolan kecil berwarna merah yang sering disebut dengan jerawat. Mungkin kotoran mata juga menempel pada matanya. Penampilan bangun tidur itu untuk sebagian besar perempuan merupakan hal yang memalukan tapi baginya itu adalah anugrah, hal yang luar biasa. Karena kecantikan alami perempuan bisa dilihat saat mereka bangun tidur. Itu yang selalu otousan katakan padanya dan Hanabi dan Hinata sangat mempercayainya karena sebenarnya Hinata adalah anak yang sangat penurut.

"Ohayou~" Hinata mengucapkannya sambil menguap. Matanya masih dipenuhi sedikit air mata. Sambil mengucek-mengucek kedua matanya ia berjalan ke dapur.

Omlete dengan potongan sosis ayam didalamnya dan taburan parutan keju diatasnya menjadi menu sarapan paginya hari ini. Ruang tamu dan dapur yang langsung menjadi satu tanpa sekat membuatnya bisa menikmati sarapan sambil menonton warta berita pagi ini. Jam kerjanya memang agak siang, sekitar jam 10.00 pagi dan hal itu sangat dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk bermalas-malasan atau sekedar bersih-bersih sebelum berangkat kerja.

.

.

.

"Hape ku kemana ya?" Hinata mencari gadjet _touch screen_ miliknya ditempat tidur. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali belum menyentuh gadjetnya dari tadi malam saat sarapan tadi. Hampir seluruh isi apartemennya ia geledah untuk mencari benda mungil itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan smartphonenya.

Hinata resah, smartphone baginya adalah nyawa kedua. Semua file penting, desaign terbarunya dan seluruh kontak teman dan keluarganya ada disana. Mungkinkah terjatuh disuatu tempat tadi malam saat ia pulang kerja? Lalu ada seseorang yang menemukannya dan menjual desaign terbarunya ke perusahaan lawan sehingga perusahaan tempatnya bekerja menjadi bangkrut dan Hinata dituntut ganti rugi karena menjual desaign ke perusahaan lawan.

"Tidak…" Hinata menjerit dan menjambak rambutnya. Bayangan ganti rugi atas kehilangan desaign dan membuat rugi perusahaan membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Hinata mencari lagi.

Tubuhnya ia hempaskan disofa. Beristirahat sejenak dari pencarian yang belum menemukan hasilnya. Waktu tersisa 1 jam lagi sebelum ia berangkat bekerja. Kepalanya mengadah keatas, memaksa memori dalam otaknya untuk kejadian tadi malam berputar kembali.

"Aku ingat…. " Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya. Mengeledah isi lemarinya dan mencari jaket ungu yang ia kenakan tadi malam, kemudian mencari isi didalam kantong jaketnya. "Dapat!" Hinata mengeluarkan smartphone hitam dari kantong jaket miliknya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memencet tombol kuncian smartphonenya yang terletak disamping layarnya. Kosong. Hanya gambar wallpaper dirinya dengan Ryu~ Anjing kecil berwarna putih yang kini dirawat oleh Hanabi. Tidak ada panggilan masuk, pesan atau email masuk.

Hinata tersenyum miris bahkan disertai dengan tawa mengejek. " Sudah ku duga… aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini, sudah tiga bulan berlalu kan? Aku sudah melupakan mu. Aku yakin itu." Hinata menatap layar ponselnya. "Sebaiknya aku bergegas saja…" Hinata kembali meletakkan ponsel didalam kantong jaketnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Hinata~chan… jam berapa ini? Nanti kita bisa terlambat loh! Aku tidak mau kita ditegur lagi oleh manager" gadis bersurai pirang dari kejahuan telah memarahi Hinata~teman masa kecilnya layaknya okaasan. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan dipinggang mungilnya sambil sesekali menunjuk arloji yang bertengger dilengan kirinya dengan telunjuk.

"Gomen Ino~chan… aku lupa menaruh smartphone ku dimana, jadinya selama 1 jam lebih aku harus mencarinya dulu. Kau tau kan arti smartphone itu untuku"

"Lalu… bagaimana? Ketemu kan?" raut wajah gadis bersurai pirang yang diketahui bernama Ino menjadi tegang. Ia tau bagaimana rasanya kalau kehilangan smartphone. Bagaikan tubuh yang tidak memiliki jantung. Mati. Ya itulah perumpaan yang selalu dijunjung tinggi oleh Ino.

Hinata hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Ino dengan anggukan kelapa, namun raut wajahnya tersirat kesedihan.

Ino berdecak lidah, "Sampai kapan harus aku bilang lagi ke kamu Hinata~chan, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Aku sudah melupakannya Ino~chan!" Hinata membela diri

"Kalau sudah melupakannya, lalu untuk apa kamu mengharapkannya setiap pagi ha? Kau selalu terjaga dipagi-pagi buta hanya untuk menunggu telponnya kan?" Ino tersulut emosi

"Ti-dak… siapa bilang? Hinata tergagap. Ia merasa Ino memojokkannya.

"Matamu tidak pernah bohong Hinata"

"Tapi aku akan berusaha Ino~chan… kau lihat kan, ini sudah 3 bulan dan aku berhasil tidak memikirkannya lagi"

Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada saat Hinata ingin mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Dengar Hinata… ini sudah siang dan kita harus berangkat kerja, oke! Kita tidak mau di marahi manager lagi kan? Dan satu lagi… aku tidak mau melihat wajah murammu lagi seperti pagi ini… lupakan dia, Hinata! Dia sudah bersama yang lain" Ino memegang pundak Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah.

"Karena kamu terlambat hari ini… kamu harus traktir aku makan ice cream ya Hinata" Ino merangkul pundak Hinata. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya ini bersedih lagi

"Baiklah" Mereka berjalan menuju station untuk menunggu bis jemputan mereka datang

"Aku mau ice cream di toko seberang kantor, yang harganya mahal pokoknya"

"Iya Ino~chan sayang"

Hinata harus melupakannya. Tidak masalah harus membutuhkan waktu berapa lama. 3 bulan, 5 bulan, 12 bulan bahkan 24 bulan sekalipun bagi Hinata tidak masalah asalkan ia harus melupakannya. Melupakannya adalah cara terbaik untuk membahagiakannya

.

.

.

Minna-san… ogenki desu ka? Salam hangat dari Ila ya… ila masih newbie disini jadi mohon bantuannya untuk meriew cerita ini dari segi manapun. Itu akan sangat membantu buat Ila…maaf juga kalau fanficnya kependekan,,,

Salam Hangat

ILa


End file.
